L'excuse de la jeunesse
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: La guerre civile est finie. L'ancien Chef de Guerre et le nouveau Chef de Guerre discutent et se demandent comment Garrosh a pu en arriver là. OS.


**Personnages :** Go'el et Vol'jin. Mention de Garrosh.

 **Temporalité :** juste à la fin du siège d'Orgrimmar, après l'arrestation de Garrosh et la nomination de Vol'jin en tant que Chef de Guerre.

Un jour où je m'ennuyais j'ai demandé à **GabyLC** de me donner des personnages et un sujet. Elle m'a donné Thrall et Vol'jin, et "Ah, les jeunes !". J'en ai profité pour faire dire à Vol'jin ce que je pense de Garrosh.

Et si vous vous demandez : "Go'el ? Mais qui c'est Go'el ?"... c'est Thrall. Après avoir quitté ses fonctions de Chef de Guerre, il a clairement exprimé préférer se faire appeler par son nom de naissance, donc je respecte sa volonté.

.o0o.

Devant son ancien trône de Chef de Guerre, Go'el était assis en tailleur, la mine sombre, le regard perdu.

Sans un mot, Vol'jin vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Prend donc plutôt la place qui te revient, Chef de Guerre, lui dit l'orc en souriant tristement, désignant le trône d'un coup de menton.

\- Pas de ça entre nous, mec...

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Hey, mec, ça sert à rien de te mettre la rate au court bouillon, ok ? finit par lâcher Vol'jin. Tout est pas d'ta faute. Ok, t'as déconné quand tu l'as nommé Chef de Guerre. T'as déconné sec, faut dire la vérité. Mais le reste... ça dépendait plus de toi. Même toi, il t'aurais pas écouté. Il entendait plus personne...

\- Il m'a tellement déçu, soupira sombrement Go'el. Je croyais en lui...

\- Ben ouais, on a bien vu ça. Et pourtant, il avait déjà déconné avant, non ? Il avait fait foirer des négociations à Theramore, même au Norfendre y faisait qu'à sa tête...

\- Il était jeune, je pensais que son impulsivité passerait quand il aurait davantage de responsabilités, qu'il gagnerait en maturité...

Vol'jin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah non, mec, être jeune c'est pas une excuse ! Regarde Baine, il est peut-être jeune, ok, il manque d'expérience, mais le soucis de son peuple il l'a, le petit ! Et toi ? T'étais encore plus jeune quand t'es devenu Chef de Guerre, non ? Et pas dans des temps faciles en plus... Il est même pas si jeune, le Garrosh, en plus, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Une poignée d'années de moins que toi, pas plus, non ?

Go'el compta silencieusement, réalisant soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, mec ?

\- A vrai dire, il... Garrosh... est plus âgé que moi...

\- Sans déconner, soupira Vol'jin qui ne semblait pourtant pas surpris.

\- Il est né sur Draenor, et moi ici... Il a peut-être... cinq à dix ans de plus que moi...

\- Ouais, donc ton excuse de l'impulsivité de la jeunesse, hein... Il est pas jeune, c'est juste un gros con...

Go'el était perplexe.

\- C'est étrange... J'ai toujours su qu'il était plus âgé que moi mais... C'est comme si je n'y avais jamais prêté attention... J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il était plus jeune... beaucoup plus jeune... Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Vol'jin renifla.

\- Bah moi je sais pourquoi. Tu veux que j'te l'dise ? Tout va pas te plaire, hein, alors tu veux que j'te l'dise ?

Go'el hocha le menton. Faire de Garrosh son successeur avait été une terrible erreur d'appréciation dont il avait besoin de comprendre les causes.

\- Déjà, commença Vol'jin, Garrosh y donne l'impression d'être jeune parce qu'il se comporte comme un gosse. Un gosse qui parle bien, hein, un gosse intelligent, je dis pas. Il est loin d'être débile, c'est pas ce que je dis. Répète à personne que je l'pense, mais en tactique militaire, c'est même un p'tit génie. Un grand malade, mais un p'tit génie. Mais c'est un gamin. Il a des émotions de gamin. Tu le vois, comment y réagit quand y a des trucs qui lui plaisent pas ? Comment il a des caprices de gosse ? Tu l'as déjà vu assis sur ce trône ? Moi j'ai toujours eu l'impression de voir un gosse jouer à "on va dire que ch'rai Chef de Guerre..."

Go'el trouvait que le troll allait un peu loin, et pourtant, il aurait peiné à le contredire : il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Il le laissa poursuivre.

\- Il a des émotions de gamin... Moi j'pense qu'y a des trucs qu'on jamais grandit dans sa tête... J'sais pas si c'est qu'il a été malade quand il était p'tit ou quoi... Alors il réagit comme un gamin, et toi, faut dire la vérité... Toi aussi, tu le traitais comme un gamin... Quand y déconnait, tu le grondais comme un gamin... Tu l'as jamais traité comme tes autres conseillers, on le voyait tous... Et tu sais pourquoi tu f'sais ça ?

Go'el pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une figure oratoire et attendit la suite. Mais elle ne vint pas. En croisant le regard de Vol'jin il compris que c'était une véritable question, et une question importante.

\- Non, répondit-il.

Non, il ne savait pas.

\- Allez, mec... Fais pas le con. Tu le sais bien, non ? Tu le sais, pourquoi tu le traitais comme ça, pourquoi tu lui pardonnais tout... Tout le monde la connais, la raison, la vraie raison pourquoi t'en as fait ton hériter...

Il savait ce que Vol'jin voulait lui faire dire, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit aussi simple. Il ne voulait pas que tant aient eu à souffrir juste pour ça...

\- Pourquoi tu traitais comme un fils un mec plus vieux que toi ?

Go'el ferma les yeux et il répondit.

\- Parce qu'il est le fils de Grom.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as nommé Chef de Guerre contre l'avis d'tes conseillers ?

\- Parce que c'est le fils de Grom !

Vol'jin resta silencieux un moment, laissant au chaman le temps d'accepter ce qu'il venait enfin d'avouer à voix haute.

\- Et ouais... C'est le fils de Grom... Tu voulais qu'y soit Chef de Guerre parce que c'est le fils de Grom...

\- Grom... commença difficilement Go'el, puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase et que cela ne donnait que l'impression qu'il appelait son ami outre-tombe.

Il prit un instant pour respirer profondément. Vol'jin attendait, patiemment.

\- Grommash a donné sa vie pour nous libérer... Grom... est mort dans mes bras...

\- Et t'as réussi à t'en r'mettre ?

Cette fois aussi c'était une vrai question, d'un ami à un ami.

\- Oui, répondit Go'el avec calme.

\- T'es sûr de ça ?

\- Oui. Aggra... Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur... je lui ai révélé sur moi plus de chose que je n'en connaissais moi même. Elle a soigné des plaies que j'ignorais avoir...

\- Ouais bah elle a encore du boulot, si tu veux mon avis, mec... conclu Vol'jin en se relevant.

Il tendit une main à l'orc. En ce qui le concernait, la conversation était terminée, et tout Orgrimmar avait bien mérité un peu de bière, d'herbe et de repos. Mais Go'el semblait vide.

\- J'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le pas sur mon jugement dans une décision politique capitale, récapitula-t-il lentement. Et des milliers de personnes en ont subit des conséquences. Des millions...

\- C'est bon, mec... T'étais jeune...

Le chaman saisissait l'humour dans le ton de son ami, mais il ne parvint pas à sourire.

\- Non mais sérieusement, mec, faut aller chouiller maintenant. Y a interdiction de faire la gueule ce soir, ordre du nouveau Chef de Guerre.

Cette fois Go'el sourit.

\- Un jeune aussi, j'imagine ?


End file.
